1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, more particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as the central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature usually increases enormously. It is therefore desirable to dissipate the generated heat of the CPU quickly before damage is caused.
A conventional heat dissipation device for this purpose generally includes a base for contacting with a CPU restricted in a retention module, and a plurality of upright fins mounted on the base. Heat originating from the CPU is first absorbed by the base, and then is conducted to the fins to be dissipated to ambient air.
However, the air or clearance existing between the base and the CPU, results in a large heat resistance therebetween, which unduly affects the heat dissipating efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation device. In order to reduce the heat resistance, the base is generally kept in contact with the CPU by thermal conductive grease.
As is well known, the thermal conductive grease generally has a high stickiness, and adherence is generated between the base and the CPU. When there is a need to remove the heat dissipation device from the CPU, the adherence between the heat dissipation device and the CPU may result in movement of the CPU with the heat dissipation device. More particularly, the heat dissipation device is usually positioned in the retention module, and the removal of the heat dissipation device is restricted by the retention module. In such a situation, the heat dissipation device is usually vertically pulled out of the retention module along a direction perpendicular to the CPU. The adherence is so large that the CPU may be actually pulled out of the retention module together with the heat dissipation device, resulting in a possible damage to the CPU.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device, which can overcome the above-described disadvantages.